mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
James David Osticco
James David Osticco (born April 22, 1913- died June 15, 1990) was a longtime member and underboss of the Bufalino crime family. Biography Real name 'Vincenzo Sticco', was born on April 22, 1913 in Pittston, Pensylvannia. Osticco was known as a labor shakedown man and in 1960 became the family's Underboss. Osticco along with Russell Bufalino and industrialist associate William Medico were allegedly invited to a fishing trip in Bimini, West Indies as a thank you for financially backing and helping the Atlas Chain & Manufacturing company move to Pittston and begin operations there. His onliest son was married to the sister of William D'Elia, future boss of the Bufalino family. In 1957, Osticco attended the infamous mob summit in Apalachin, New York along with many other members of the Bufalino LCN, including boss Russell Bufalino himself, when captured by the Agents who raided the mob summit, Osticco claimed he was at the estate of Joseph Barbara "To fix a pump". Up until the Apalachin incident, Osticco had been serving as a Teamster official in Scranton. In 1977, Bufalino was said to have hosted a joint meeting with Louis Volpe of Pittsburgh, Sam DeCavalcante of New Jersey, and Colombo capo Thomas Dibella. The meeting was hosted in Miami. After this meeting, Bufalino sent New Jersey capo Anthony Guarnieri, soldier Charlie "Lips" Fratello, and Underboss James David Osticco to break into new rackets in Florida. The operation is simple and effective. The trio were believed to supply bars with stolen liquor and use these bars as fronts for bookmaking and the fencing of other stolen property. Osticco reportedly conducted business out of an office in the Medico building, owned by fellow Bufalino soldier William Medico and his older brother and Bufalino crime family capo Philip Medico. Here Osticco claimed he was legitimately employed a an equipment salesman, in reality he specialized in labor shakedowns with Frank Sheeran. In the late 1970s, Bufalino was imprisoned on extortion charges related to the collection of a debt and installed Edward Sciandra as the acting boss of the family. Sciandra was aided by Osticco in running the family. Despite Osticco's longtime service to the crime family, Bufalino seemed to favor Sciandra, who was the son of Ex-Pittson crime family boss John Sciandra. Edward was also Bufalino's cousin. During this time it was believed that Osticco began trafficking in stolen properties and the soldiers of the family added narcotics and pornography to their operations. In the early 1980s, Osticco was convicted of bribing a juror in a 1977 fraud case against businessman Louis DeNaples and was sentenced to 3 years incarceration for jury tampering, and an extra 5 years incarceration for conspiracy to commit arson. Osticco and Casper "Cappy" Guimento, a professional gambler who ran illegal card games had delivered dynamite to government witness Charles Allen to bomb a crane company in Smyrna, Delaware as part of a labor shakedown. Osticco served 5 years. He was released from prison in 1988 and it is unknown if he took over his old Underboss position, or officially retired. Osticco passed away on June 15, 1990, two years after being released from prison. Category:Bufalino crime family Category:Underbosses Category:Labor Racketeers